Heart's Arrow
by sandybunny
Summary: AU. 3x4. Robin Hood Type setting. Quatre is a prince, trowa a prince of theives. not as bad as it sounds.
1. chapter 1

Title:Heart's Arrow  
Pairings: 3x4, 1x2, 5xM, various others perhaps.  
  
Summary: AU, Quatre's Uncle, Treiz, Is a tyrant who is ruining the Kingdom, as he rules in place of the rightful king. Quatre's father is sick and dying, and Quatre is under the age of which he could rule. so what dose he do? And who will help him? and who is the band of thieves in the woods?  
  
Authors notes: Based somewhat on robin hood. Changed slightly.. got cuter guys in it (OK the guy that played robin hood was very hot..but never as cute as my gwing guys). Um im not sure if anyone would consider it plagiarism since I haven't seen one like it..iv seen similar.. different pairings..differnt set up and so on. Hope you all enjoy it. Love reviews and helpful critizim.hopefully kept this IC for the most part..being it au means they have to be a tad different...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Meaning guys being with other guys. no lemons, maybe a little lime, If you do not like the thought of a guy loving another guy..get away from me and my story please. we like gay gwing boys...(though if they were real i prefer them straight and with me....no offense to my love of course...)  
  
one more note: someone told me i had a tendancy to move provs without letting ya know..if i do this here im sorry but it almost able to tell whos is who..or maybe i am cause i wrote it.  
  
"..."speaking  
/.../ direct thoughts (meaning they are acutely talking to themselves and not just remembering or going over something in their head)  
  
on to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What again?!" A very angry voice bellowed,"How could you let it happen again? What were you drunk or asleep on the job?"  
The Substitute King yelled at one of the palace guards.  
While the guard stammered his explanations and apologies the King thought.  
  
/Once again, those damn thieves of the forest have managed to get to my gold. No matter how many guards I put on it, or how I try to sneak it into the castle they manage to find it. I bet there is a spy but who could it be? At least they cant hit all of my carriages at once!/  
  
He finally looked up at the still babbling guard," ... and then they jumped us..this one with a long braid yelling how he or she, it was hard to tell with the braid, was the God of death, and another with cold blue eyes was ..."   
"ENOUGH!" the king yelled. "Leave my presence I will think up a suitable punishment later. If I remember" Giving the guard a look that said he better hope he forgets or wins his good graces by then.  
  
The King, or Treiz, as he was known by family, Had taken over ruling in his brother's behalf when he had fallen ill to the same sickness that had killed his wife after she had given birth to the only heir. Sure there were plenty of girls they had, 29 to be exact. All of them were married off by now. Even the eldest Irea had finally moved and left behind the last child, Quatre Winner.   
  
Rather small for his age it was unsure if Prince Quatre would even make it to his next birthday. But at the age of 17, one year from being of legal age to rule the kingdom should something happen to his father, He was a beautiful boy.  
Hair the color of the sun in the day, and the color of the moon at night, pale skin that turned a lovely shade of pink, when embarrassed, that had most women painting themselves or pinching themselves to get. His eyes though. Was what caught you. Big bright innocent blue green eyes, the color of the deep oceans or the clearest blue sky, depending on his mood.  
  
Treiz slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair as he thought about his nephew. He should be the rightful heir. had his brother, who he despised for stealing the woman he loved, never had a son he would be the next in line for ruling.  
But no once again he had to ruin it for him. He would get even though, he smirked, after all no one is able to stop him from bring the kingdom down before he leaves. With that he laughed and began once again to count his money and jewels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look at this haul Heero!" A boy with deep violet eyes threw his arm around his companion. Heero didn't even look at the boy as he continued to inspect what they had gathered,  
  
"Duo shouldn't you be opening the locks on these chests?" he spoke in a slightly monotone voice as he swished a newly found dagger through the air and tested its weight.  
  
Duo smiled a maniac smile before pulling a small metal pick from his long braid and moved to the chest.  
  
Behind them a boy with green eyes was watching the area around them for trespassers. One would think with the large brown bang covering one eye he would be at a disadvantage, but as many had found out, that was not the case at all."Hey Trowa! Look what I found!"  
  
Duo exclaimed looking motioning to the tall boy. Trowa walked over calmly, by now use to Duo getting excited over little things.  
  
"Look at this!" He held up a silver arrow.  
  
Trowa took the arrow away to inspect it, upon receiving it, he felt how it barely weighed anything. The feathering at the end was soft eagle feathers. He noticed a small engraving on the length of it."Heart's arrow". Raising an eyebrow at this he moved and put it in the bag on his back with the rest of the other arrows.  
  
"Come on lets go before more of the King's guard show up." With that he moved back into the trees blending in so perfectly it made you wonder if he had been there at all.  
  
"I hate when he dose that!" Duo exclaimed grabbing some of the treasure and running off into the woods, to follow an already retreating Heero.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
"How are you today father?" Prince Quatre smiled as he held his father hand, setting beside the man on his bed. His father just weakly squeezed his hand and attempted to smile.  
  
"Don't worry father you shall be better soon, and everything will be fine again." He said it hoping it was true. Quatre new his father was getting worst. but he hoped that it was just following the old adage.  
  
/Thing's are always darkest before the dawn/he recited to himself.  
  
"Its beautiful outside today. The sun has chased all the storm clouds away. And the garden is still glistening from the rain the night before. It looks wonderful." The old king smiled at his son, his eyes dropping.  
  
"I believe. Prince Quatre. it would be best if you let your father take his medicine and rest now. You don't want to over excite him do you?" A voice said from the door way. one that always sent shivers down Quatre's spine.  
  
"Your right uncle." Quatre smiled at his father."Sleep well father" he leaned over and hugged him gently before walking to the door, he was stopped by his uncles presence.  
  
"Yes?" His uncle just stared at him before moving to the side. Quatre hurried out.  
  
  
************************************************************  
"We been through this Quatre." A young male reading a book said without even looking up.   
" I know Wufie. But I still think it isn't right."   
  
The boy closed his book, turning dark eyes to look at the prince. One knew he wasn't from the kingdom when they first see his eyes. Slightly slanted, Chang Wufie, was from China. he came here to study abroad when he was but eight, and had meet the king and his son, being asked by both to remain here to be the advisor to the prince.  
  
"Quatre," it had taken a long time for to address him as such, and not as Prince Quatre, which he only used to rile the boy, "it would be unwise for you to go gallivanting around giving out items to the poor. Someone might just grab you instead. and then where would we be? Your uncle could just take over."   
  
Wufie had taken a considerable disliking to Quatre's Uncle. Though Quatre's Uncle on the other hand had a small fondness for the Chinese boy, which further drove Wufie away.  
  
"Then..could we go if we had my guards? My uncle's taxing is making so many people hungry Wufie. I cant sit by and watch it happen. if he wont relent at least let me be able to go out and try and help." He stared at Wufie hopefully."And of course you will be with me. You are after all the best to protect me." He knew it wasn't fair but he smiled sweetly at Wufie, knowing that this look and the flattery upon his skill would seal the deal.   
  
Wufie looked at him and sighed standing up. I will alert the guards. But you will tell your uncle. Im staying far from that man as I can. I don't like how he watches me." Quatre tried not to laugh as Wufie left the room muttering in Chinese.  
  
************************************************************  
"Uncle!" Quatre called walking into the throne room where his uncle was lounging in his father's throne. It was hard for Quatre to keep his face from showing his anger at this.  
  
"Yes, Quatre? How is my nephew today?" Treiz smiled at his nephew in his most charming way.  
  
"I plan on taking a small ride through the village. See what your subjects are doing. Wufie plus 4 of my guard will accompany me of course."  
  
"Hm not a bad idea. They should see you more it will give them belief that I am not simply taking over as many seem to think. But not you. you know im doing this only to help" he smiled again  
  
"Yes, yes I know Uncle. And you are helping greatly." Quatre did his best im innocent and love you smile before turning and walking out of the room.  
  
"Ah Quatre if only you knew how your going out is going to help me greatly." 


	2. chapter 2

Title:Heart's Arrow  
Pairings: 3x4, 1x2, 5xM, various others perhaps.  
  
Summary: AU, Quatre's Uncle, Treiz, Is a tyrant who is ruining the Kingdom, as he rules in place of the rightful king. Quatre's father is sick and dying, and Quatre is under the age of which he could rule. so what dose he do? And who will help him? and who is the band of thieves in the woods?  
  
Authors notes: Based somewhat on robin hood. Changed slightly.. got cuter guys in it (OK the guy that played robin hood was very hot..but never as cute as my gwing guys). Um im not sure if anyone would consider it plagiarism since I haven't seen one like it..iv seen similar.. different pairings..differnt set up and so on. Hope you all enjoy it. Love reviews and helpful critizim.hopefully kept this IC for the most part..being it au means they have to be a tad different...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Meaning guys being with other guys. no lemons, maybe a little lime, If you do not like the thought of a guy loving another guy..get away from me and my story please. we like gay gwing boys...(though if they were real i prefer them straight and with me....no offense to my love of course...)  
  
one more note: someone told me i had a tendancy to move provs without letting ya know..if i do this here im sorry but it almost able to tell whos is who..or maybe i am cause i wrote it.  
  
"..."speaking  
/.../ direct thoughts (meaning they are acutely talking to themselves and not just remembering or going over something in their head)  
  
on to the story  
  
  
  
  
"Now kick forward and jump at the same time" Meiran smiled watching the small child attempt her command.   
  
He jumped and kicked and landed...then he fell over. Everyone including the kid laughed."You did well you just need to work more on your balance.Rember everyone Balance is the key to everything. Power and Balance not only your power but our enemies too. use his power against him to throw off his balance. Now practice amongst yourselves"   
  
She stood back and watched as her charges mocked battled. Meiran was basically the instructor to village. She taught the children and many adults self defense. she was also, though unknown to the village, a spy for the local gang of outlaws. She kept an eye on went around here and reported back to them, in return they protected her village and helped restore what the false king took from them.  
  
"Hey watch it you little brat!" Meiran looked up in time to see a guard grab the shoulder of Jervis.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I didn't meant to. I was practicing. honest" the boy trembled.   
  
"Hey let go of him!" Meiran command as she headed to the man. Neither noticed that they were being watched. Trowa and his fellow outlaws stood back in the shadows prepared to attack if necessary.  
  
"That is the royal carriage" mumbled Heero as he motioned to the carriage by the church. The guard had been standing beside before being attacked by the child.  
  
Trowa nodded seeing the opportunity but before he could act he saw something that made all thoughts halt.  
  
************************************************  
  
Quatre walked out ut of the church with a bright smile as the priest of the small church thanked him repeatedly. Wufie huffed and walked behind Quatre his eyes darting everywhere.  
  
"Let me go you oof!" a voice called out, Quatre turned to see one of his guards holding a kid. And another holding a woman roughly. Before Wufie could stop him Quatre yelled out.   
  
"Unhand the both of them this instance!" The guard was about to say something before seeing the prince. He immediately let go and him and his fellow guard dropped tot their knees head bowed.  
  
"What is the meaning of this General"  
  
"Your Highness.." Started one of the guards.  
  
"Your highness?" Meiran exclaimed.  
  
He looked to her and smiled nodding before looking back at his guard   
  
"This child attacked me and then this woman came over and began yelling at me for no reason. I was trying to control her..."  
  
"No reason? You were hurting him! He apologized and you wouldn't let him go!"  
  
Quatre looked at them bother before kneeling in front of the scared boy."Dont be frightened little friend." He smiled his brightest smile. The child smiled timidly back. "What happened?"  
  
"I was practicing my fighting skills that Lady Meiran was teaching me. When I missed my target and hit your guard sir. I apologized. I truly didn't mean to hurt him." Quatre repressed the smile at the thought of this young lad hurting his general.   
  
"Fine I have heard enough. It was obviously a misunderstanding. General next time do not handle the child so roughly, nor the lady acting as his protector. Lady Meiran I apologize for any inconveniences or pain my guard might have caused you or your charge."   
  
Meiran blushed and curtsied quickly. "Do not worry your highness, I assure you all is fine. I was just worried"  
  
Quatre smiled and bowed to her before looking at her. "Maybe you are the one I could talk to. I wanted to know more about this little village."   
  
"Of course your highness! If you want my house is over there we can sit inside where you wont be bothered..."   
  
Quatre laughed. "No if you would, a place outside would be preferable. I'm cooped up in the castle all day I do believe I need the sun every now and again"   
  
"Of course this way if you would your highness"  
  
Quatre nodded to Wufie and followed the woman, Wufie glared at the guards giving them an order to stay here and not cause problems as he followed Quatre.  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Where is he going with Meiran? And why was he talking with Father Maxwell" Duo asked trying to get a look as to where they were going.  
  
"I'm sure Meiran will tell us later. But still..one of us should go to keep an eye on her.. the others can see about getting some gold from the carriage" Heero said.  
  
Trowa frowned a moment "I'll go watch them. Since I am able to hide better. You two go talk to Father Maxwell. Then on your way out it would make it easier for you to get close to the carraige." They nodded and went their separate ways.   
  
Trowa moved and hid in a tree above the small group.  
  
"And then there is the blacksmith. He is a nice fellow him and his wife are the parents to little Jervis there." Said child was sitting on Quatre's lap, playing with a tassel connected to his sash. Quatre just smiled and continued listening.   
  
/He looks so beautiful and sweet. How could he let his uncle rule like he dose/ Trowa thought turning his attention back to the boy. He couldn't understand he felt drawn to him. He looked so fragile. He then turned his attention to the boy scowling at Meiran.  
  
"And what do you do?" He asked her abruptly.   
  
"Wufie..." The princes voice held a warning note.   
  
Meiran smiled at the boy "I am the resident teacher you might say. I teach the small ones and any else who ask self defense along with running a small school of sorts."   
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Wufie I mean it"   
  
"What do you mean humph?!" asked a now enraged Meiran.   
  
"I mean that first a woman could not teach self-defense since they have no true fighting skills and if they could they would not be better then a male teacher. Second a woman's job is to feed the kids and clean. Nothing more. A woman teacher is observed..."  
  
"Wufie!" Quatre exclaimed at his advisor.   
  
"Is that so? And what makes you think your so tough just cause your a guy? I doubt you could take me in a fight!"   
  
"Injustice! I could take you if had need but I don't fight weaklings such as women or children"  
  
"Why you.."   
  
"Enough both of you"  
  
Trowa blinked hearing the command and sternness in the angels voice, he saw the sparks flicker in those eyes and shook himself. /Pay attention/   
  
"Wufie you will apologize to Lady Meiran. And you will both cease this squabble." He sighed and looked at Jervis "See even adults act like little kids sometimes .. espescily when they like each other"   
  
Jervis giggled and both him and Quatre laughed seeing the dubious looks they got from Meiran and Wufie. Trowa almost smiled hearing that laughter. wishing there was a way for him to meet the young prince.  
  
"Prince Quatre," Wufie smirks, Quatre glared,"I do believe it is time we continued on your little jaunt if we wish to make it back in time for you to see your father before dinner."   
  
Quater nodded and stood up setting Jervis down and smiled at the boy,"If you learn what Lady Meiran teaches you one day if you wish you could be a squire in my court."   
  
The boy smiled "I wanna be like Trowa "  
  
Quatre looked confused and Meiran looked worried."Trowa who is that little friend?"  
  
Trowa eyes widened and listened carefully now."He is the one who helps us. Gives us money so we can eat and saves us from the bad people who try to take it all."   
  
Wufie spoke up "He is supposedly the leader of the gang of rebels who attack your uncles carriage carrying the tax money."   
  
"Oh, so he gives it to the poor dose he?" Meiran and the child nodded. "Then he sounds like a good person to become little Jervis. One day i will have to meet your Trowa and thank him for making sure your kept safe until i can do so"   
  
Trowa looked shock and barely kept his balance. Quatre hugged Jervis before following Wufie to their carriage. He waved by to the children before nodding, him and his guards pulled out.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trowa sat drinking from a mug with Meiran when Duo and Heero appeared.  
  
"Well,?" Meiran and Duo asked in unsion.Trowa had filled Meiran in on their plan.   
  
Duo started "Turns out the prince was there giving a very generous donation to the poor and church..turns out he is visiting as many as he can today. Which is the reason we didn't take anything from his carriage. it was already going to the poor." Heero nodded, Duo continued on "Father Maxwell seems to be taken by the prince kept going on about how his highness said this and was like this and so on. Must be a good guy to make that type of impression on the good Father"   
  
Heero looked at Meiran and Trowa "What about you?"   
  
Meiran smiled" He is sweet. a good heir to the throne just like his father before he became sick. Jervis has taken a great liking to him. so did some of the other kids. Though his advisor could use a good kick in the arse" She huffed at that.   
  
"He also knows who I am it seems" Trowa said without looking up from his mug.  
  
"What?!" Duo looked shocked.  
  
"He told Jervis that if he followed Meiran's teaching he could be a squire one day in his court, Jervis informed him he wanted to be like me. He asked who I was and Jervis informed him."   
  
Heero didn't look happy, neither did Duo "What did he say?"   
  
Meiran took over here "His advisor informed him that Trowa was the leader of the rebels. And he got this thoughtful look and said so the money they take goes to the poor. After that he told Jervis that if that was true then wanting to be like Trowa was a good idea. And that he would have to meet him one day to thank him for protecting Jervis and the village until he could."   
  
Heero finally spoke "So it seems the prince is not of the same mind as his uncle. We got the feeling from Father Maxwell that he was doing it without his uncles knowledge, the prince did a confession while there."   
  
Trowa blinked "Why didn't he use his own priest?"   
  
"Father Maxwell said that the advisor and Quatre didn't seem to trust a man hired by their uncle."   
  
Suddenly there was a banging on the door "Open up it is the Sherif of Darkwaters"   
  
The boys quickly took cover then Meiran opened the door.   
  
"Yes, sheriff?" she bowed her head to show respect.   
  
"Was it true the prince talked with you?"   
  
"Yes his highness did"   
  
"Did he say why he was out?"   
  
Meiran nodded "He said he wanted to see how the villages and people were today sir."   
  
The sherif nodded and looked around the place. " I thought I heard other voices..."   
  
"Oh I was practicing for a small puppet show I would put on later for the children sir. His prince was wanting to come and see it the morrow"  
  
"So he is coming back? "  
  
"Yes sir in the afternoon"   
  
He nodded and walked off growling at people. Meiran closed the door and sighed.  
  
"He is coming back?" Trowa asked coming out of his spot.  
  
"Yes, Jervis asked him to come when they were getting into the carriage. He smiled and said yes against his advisor advice."   
  
"Then maybe we shall meet the prince. We could definitely get more information this way.and should he be traitours..a nice reward."  
  
the others nodded. 


	3. chapter 3

Pairings: 3x4, 1x2, 5xM, various others perhaps.  
  
Summary: AU, Quatre's Uncle, Treiz, Is a tyrant who is ruining the Kingdom, as he rules in place of the rightful king. Quatre's father is sick and dying, and Quatre is under the age of which he could rule. so what dose he do? And who will help him? and who is the band of thieves in the woods?  
  
Authors notes: Based somewhat on robin hood. Changed slightly.. got cuter guys in it (OK the guy that played robin hood was very hot..but never as cute as my gwing guys). Um im not sure if anyone would consider it plagiarism since I haven't seen one like it..iv seen similar.. different pairings..differnt set up and so on. Hope you all enjoy it. Love reviews and helpful critizim.hopefully kept this IC for the most part..being it au means they have to be a tad different...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Meaning guys being with other guys. no lemons, maybe a little lime, If you do not like the thought of a guy loving another guy..get away from me and my story please. we like gay gwing boys...(though if they were real i prefer them straight and with me....no offense to my love of course...)  
"..."speaking  
/.../ direct thoughts (meaning they are acutely talking to themselves and not just remembering or going over something in their head)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Dear Irea,  
  
How are you and Merris happening along? And how is my favorite niece Krista?  
All is the same here. Dad is not getting better, nor is he any worst. Uncle Treiz is still draining the kingdom. he lets me out though to make sure that they don't think he is taking over. There is much I wish to tell you about but I am afraid my letters to you could be read by others so I will not post it here.  
Wufie gives his regards in answer to your last letter. Yes, he is still hiding from uncle.  
Oh today something new happened, While visiting one of the villages near the castle I came upon a woman who was teaching defense and schooling to kids and adults alike. And upon a sweet boy named Jervis. he is now my little friend. He told me a little about the rebels. I wont talk more on it. after all it is nothing but a rumor anyway right?  
I cant wait to hear from you sister dear. Oh Sandrock is fine by the way and so is daisy. im sure you will see her about soon. I shall speak to you then.  
Love you.  
  
your little brother  
Quatre  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sent his letter with the royal guard and sent the second letter containing the details that he left out of that one with daisy. His sister' and his pet homing pigeon No one but his sister, her husband, Wufie, and himself knew about the pretty little pigeon, a gift from her husband so that he and his sister could stay in touch when she left. Merris, her husband. was a great guy and he was glad that she married him before his uncle took over and made her be with someone horrible.  
  
He was heading toward the library to find Wufie to let him know it was time to leave for the puppet show he promised little Jervis he would attend, a smile gracing his face as he thought about his new friend, when he head it.  
  
"psst" Quatre looked around before spotting a shadow up near one of the statues of his ancestors.  
  
"Who's there?" Quatre asked in alarm stepping back.   
  
"Its me, Is your uncle around?"   
  
Quatre tried not to giggle as he saw Wufie hiding from his uncle once more. " no he is gone. Its time we left for the village. do you wish to come with me and face the girl? Or stay here and face my uncle?" Quatre asked in amusement.  
  
Wufie looked like he was caught "The girl.. Anything is better then your uncle Prince Quatre" Wufie said with a smirk before walking off, rather quickly, to get the guard and carriage ready. Quatre pouted for a moment before following.  
  
***************  
  
Trowa stared out the window of Meiran's home watching the path, Quatre was to take. He didn't know why he was so anxious. it wasn't cause Quatre was the prince, or that he could get them all captured. He just needed to see the blond boy again. he couldn't believe how he been acting. He been slightly distracted since he saw him.  
  
/Lust/ that's all it is...but somehow .. He couldn't believe that.  
  
"So we will wait here until after the puppet show. In which Meiran will bring the prince and his advisor, without their guard, here to meet us." Heero was going over the plan again.  
  
Meiran nodded. " though why we need his advisor ill never know." She said with a humph.   
  
"Because it would be suspicious if he didn't bring is advisor. And cause they seem to be closer then just prince and advisor" Heero said, before turning to watch duo polish his weapon.  
  
"Don't let him see that ok Duo? Not till we need it" Duo smiled and winked before nodding. Heero turned his head so no one could see the slight pinking of his cheeks.  
  
"They're here" was Trowa's solemn voice.   
  
He watched the carriage with the four honor guard ride up, and held his breath while one of them helped him down. He was dressed different today. He wore a silky looking white tunic, with dark blue breeches, you could tell they were soft by just how they look, a matching light blue sash and cape hung over his shoulders and across his chest, with gold tassels at the corner to hold it in place. his golden hair was slightly ruffled from the ride and a bright smile lit his face as he looked around.  
  
Trowa couldn't turn his head away from the sight. Had Meiran not announce she was leaving, interrupting his daydream of meeting the boy, he might have stayed that way for a long time.  
  
The boy gathered at windows and watch holes to see how the day played out.  
  
******************************  
"Your highness you came!" Meiran called out cheerfully.  
  
Quater turned and smiled at her. "Please lady Meiran, just call me Quatre. when we are here."   
  
"Then you must call me Meiran ... and you?" she looked at Wufie.  
  
"You will call me royal advisor Chang"   
  
"Wufie!"   
  
Wufie glared at his prince before looking at the woman "You onna, may call me Chang" he looked at Quatre as if to say that's as far as he was willing to be pushed.   
  
Quatre nodded with a sigh. "Quatre!!" a high squeaked voice piped up before Quatre was bowled over by a young boy.   
  
"Your highness!"  
  
"Quatre!!"  
  
"Quatre!"   
  
Meiran, Wufie, and one guard ran over to see if he was ok. what they found was a laughing Quatre hugging Jervis.   
  
"That was so good i was really surprised!" Jervis smiled before getting up.   
  
Wufie helped Quatre up while the guard dusted him off. "Im fine.. its ok.. Guards. You may relax but at least two of you stay in sight of my carriage at all times."  
  
They nodded and rested. Meiran showed them the way to where she had the puppet booth set up. she went to get Quatre a chair but he shook his head and sat on the ground next to Jervis and a few other kids. All of which either climbed into his lap or onto his cape to sit with him. He looked like he was in heaven as he sat Jervis in the center of his lap and looked to the booth.   
  
Many of the adults and older children had come to watch. All were in awe in seeing the prince to the crown sitting on the ground with the younger ones laughing happily along.  
  
Meiran roped Wufie into helping her with the puppet show. He looked affronted that he had to play the girl puppet.  
  
"Hello Manya how are you on this fine day" Meiran asked.  
  
Wufie glared and moved his puppet. " i am fine very strong man, it is kind of you to even think of someone as lowly as me when you have so much you could be doing then talking to weak onnas" he smirked.   
  
Quatre paled. This could be bad..or very funny.  
  
Meiran looked enraged. "Why would I not speak to one as beautiful as you? You who cannot only bare children but do anything someone as pathetic as me could do. im in awe by your power" she looked triumphant.  
  
Duo looked at Heero and Trowa. "This is going to be soo good. IM not sure who im routing for but I cant wait to see who wins." They nodded and pressed closer to their look out spots.  
  
the children and adults laughed and chuckled at the antics  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, I spend all day fixing my self to look pretty. obviously I must need all day if I was to even look half as good as you."  
  
"oh no my dear. It is you who is more beautiful then me even without your make up. for you at least bathe more then once a month!"  
  
"i know you do to. for cleanliness is next to godliness and that's why i am to do nothing but clean so that my husband wont have to worry about it"  
  
"But I should help for you deserve equal rights!"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"do too"  
  
"Do not!"  
"do too!!"  
  
at that bother Wufie and Meiran stood up and growled  
  
"Weak woman!"   
  
"Barbarian male!"   
  
They glared at each other until they heard the clapping.  
  
They looked over to see everyone laughing and clapping. Meiran blushed but bowed, Wufie looked stunned but bowed too and looked to see Quatre laughing more then any.  
  
/Damn onna/he thought darkly.  
  
**********************************************8  
  
"Quatre,,,,,,annoying male.... Will you please accompany me to my home for a drink?" Quatre nodded and glared at Wufie before walking on holding Jervis's hand. Jervis smiled at getting to come along.  
  
"I have someone I would like you both to meet." She opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
Quatre and the others followed and waited for her to light a candle so they could see.   
  
"Why are no windows open Meiran?" a light flickered and soon the room was bright enough to see.   
  
There stood three boys about Quatre's age all watching them.  
  
Wufie growled "Traitor!" and jumped in front of the boy and Quatre his katana drawn.   
  
Duo automatically grabbed his syth and held it out menacingly.   
  
"Meiran...what is going on?"   
  
"Quatre wait let me explain this is.."   
  
"Trowa!" Jervis ran forward and hugged the tall silent one in the corner. A hint of a smile crossed his features as he patted the child on the head.   
  
Quatre blinked."Trowa? As in the one who has been stealing from my uncle's tax money?"  
  
Trowa nodded, shooting a glance at Duo and Heero.  
  
Nodding Heero gave a quiet command, "Duo Lower your weapon."  
  
"But Heero...His advisor has.."  
  
"Now Duo."  
  
Duo frowned but, lowered his syth.  
  
"Quatre," Meiran started, "They wanted to meet you. They wanted to just speak with you. I promise they wont hurt you. Trowa and the rest were here when you were yesterday, they just wanted to talk to you, about your uncle." She waited silently, she really didn't want him to be angry with her. Not only cause he could have her killed for traitorous actions, but cause she thought of him as a soon to be good friend.  
  
Quatre traded a look with Wufie, before having a near whispered conversation.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I don't trust that onna or those men."  
  
"They seem to be good people."  
  
"They could be killers."  
  
"They would have killed us."  
  
"They could be friends with your uncle."  
  
"They don't like him."  
  
"Sent by your uncle to find traitors."  
  
Quatre stopped at that thought then shook his head. As he was about to say something else Duo jumped up.   
  
"Listen, can we at least tell you our side. And then you judge?"  
  
"How do we know you wont lie?" Wufie asked with a glare.  
  
"I may run and hide but I never lie. Just ask Father Maxwell."  
  
Quatre blinked, "He would vouch for your honor?"  
  
Duo nodded, "He raised me."  
  
"Fine we shall hear what you have to say."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok it might be a little slow on chapters...I have a hard time getting from point A to point B sometimes..that and I got like 13 other ideas in my head...don't worry they should be out soon. 


	4. chapter 4

Pairings: 3x4, 1x2, 5xM, various others perhaps.  
  
Summary: AU, Quatre's Uncle, Treiz, Is a tyrant who is ruining the Kingdom, as he rules in place of the rightful king. Quatre's father is sick and dying, and Quatre is under the age of which he could rule. so what dose he do? And who will help him? and who is the band of thieves in the woods?  
  
Authors notes: Based somewhat on robin hood. Changed slightly.. got cuter guys in it (OK the guy that played robin hood was very hot..but never as cute as my gwing guys). Um im not sure if anyone would consider it plagiarism since I haven't seen one like it..iv seen similar.. different pairings..differnt set up and so on. Hope you all enjoy it. Love reviews and helpful critizim.hopefully kept this IC for the most part..being it au means they have to be a tad different...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Meaning guys being with other guys. no lemons, maybe a little lime, If you do not like the thought of a guy loving another guy..get away from me and my story please. we like gay gwing boys...(though if they were real i prefer them straight and with me....no offense to my love of course...)  
"..."speaking  
/.../ direct thoughts (meaning they are acutely talking to themselves and not just remembering or going over something in their head)  
  
more notes: Ok here is chapter 4 people... it short and sucks..but...;;laughs:;its all your getting!!..oh and some pocky to eat while reading::hands it over;;there you go now be nice and review and i might let ya have chapter 5*halfway done with it*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
They sat around the table. Wufie and Quatre slightly from the group and near the door. Heero leaned against the wall near the window keeping an eye out for anyone coming. Duo sat closest to Quatre and Trowa sat directly across next to Meiran.  
  
"So start your so important tale." Wufie growled.  
  
After a glance among the four Duo sat up. "I guess I'm starting this story." He grinned before looking over to Quatre and Wufie. "We as you know, rob money from those who have plenty, such as the false King, and give it to those who have none. We didn't all start this way, well almost all of us anyway. I myself use to steal all the time, was taught by one of the best. It was the only way to feed myself and some of the other children."   
  
Quatre intrupted,"Where was your family?"  
  
Duo gave a sad smile. "They were taken away when I was young, for not being able to pay off a loan to some very bad people, they had taken the loan to get seed and food to help make it through the winter, positive the new crop would help. But there was a fire started by a rivaling farm, then they couldn't pay, the guy sent some men to have them..taken care of. I was put in a home but it was terrible there, so I ran away.   
After a while leaving on the street and learning, Father Maxwell took me in, after he caught me trying to take the communion, and some of the bread." He laughed at that. "After that I decided that no kid should have to put up with that, so while I was out attempting to get some money for the poor, I ran into Trowa here."  
  
Trowa looked at Heero, who nodded silently, "My father was a knight for the king He taught me everything there was to fighting, I was going to be just like him. But he died fighting in a small battel. We had very little to live on then, and what we did have we gave to those who needed it more. Later a man came for my mother, an old friend who had loved her, and wanted her to be with him. But did not want a half grown kid. So I left so my mother could have the life she deserved. I returned to visit once years later, only to find she had died of the croup.  
For a while I rambled around aimlessly, doing guard work here and there, till one day I was told to guard a prisoner. Trowa here, He explained to me why he was captured, stealing medicine to help a young girl and her mother. I helped him escaped, and because no duty or honor bounded me to where I was I went with him, to help those who needed it." He finished giving each a measuring look before returning his cool gaze back to the window.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre now, "I never knew my family. I don't even really remember much of my past before I was found by a troupe of traveling gypses.They took me in and taught me all they could. I was grateful to them all so I worked as hard as I could to prove that it wasn't a waste that they took me in. When we would go to some villages, I would see children, and families with hardly anything...Catharine, who is like a sister to me, would give all she could to these families before we left. I started to help. Soon it was hard for us to even find work. People didn't have the money to come and watch. When our troupes leader spoke out against one of the men who was taking money from a poor woman with 4 children, he was captured, and later hung as a traitor. The troupe disband, My sister left to work as a nun in a church to help orphans, I stayed awhile with her before deciding I needed to do something to help. So I started performing on my own, and would pick pockets on the way.  
When I dropped the money off the last time my sister introduced me to Duo, in which I persuaded him to help me. We are a good team. But I felt we should be able to do more. Then when Catharine told me of one the familles that had worked with us being sick, I did what I had to and met Heero. After that we basically decided that until we could figure out a better way to stop your uncle ... taking his money to help those in need would be the best plan." He finished, taking a drink before looking back up and waiting for Quatre's and Wufie's verdict.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufie and Quatre moved away from the group to a corner. "Well, Wufie, what do you think?"  
  
Wufie looked closed his eyes in thought before answering "I think, they are telling the truth and that they could be a good ally against your uncle."  
  
Quatre nodded, knowing how much it had taken for Wufie to admit that. "Your right. I don't know what we can do. But I'm sure if we work together, there might be away."  
  
Wufie looked over at the group."Dose that female have to be involved?"  
  
Quatre sighed "Wufie please. Just try and get along with her?"  
  
Wufie hpmhed and walked to the group. "We have decided that you are truthful in what you say and that you could prove useful allies."  
  
Quatre smiled."Yes. But do you have any ideas on how we could stop my Uncle?"  
  
Duo smiled."This is great. and yeah we do..See we thought...." He was interrupted by Heero.  
  
"Shh. The sheriff is coming."  
  
As soon as he said that there was a knock on the door, with a command to open up.  
  
Meiran called out as Trowa, Heero and Duo hid. "Who is it?"  
  
"The Sheriff, I've come looking for his Highness, Prince Quatre."  
  
Quatre sighed before sitting down on a chair, and putting on his royal air. Wufie stood by his side silently. Meiran opened the door and the Sheriff and two men stepped in.   
  
"Your Highness." They bowed.  
  
Quatre Nodded, and Wufie spoke up. "What business have you with his Highness?"  
  
"Your Uncle had asked that we show you the village so you might know more about the area. And asked if I, personally, would escort you."  
  
"But Sherif. I have an escort. Lady Meiran. She has provided me with much information on the village and its people."  
  
"Still I must insist your Highness. Your Uncle did send us. I would hate to have it reported I did not do as he said."   
  
"Fine Sherif. Let me finish my business with Lady Meiran and I shall meet you in front of the Maxwell church. Then you may show me around the village." Quatre's voice hardend slightly to let it be known that this was the only comprimise he would make.  
  
"Thank you, your highness." With that he and his men walked out shutting the door behind him.  
  
"There is something I do not trust about the sheriff" Wufie spoke up finaly.   
  
"I agree" came Trowa's quiet voice, "He seems..to eager to be around the prince."  
  
"Quatre. Just call me Quatre when we are not in public." Trowa nodded.  
  
"We should set up a time to meet and talk more." Quatre looked at Wufie.  
  
"Your Uncle. Will be suspicious if we leave tomorrow without good cause. especially back to this same village. Though you are scheduled to have a riding lesson by me tomorrow. If we were to ride by the Ruins in Darkwater forest. I'm sure no one would say anything." Wufie smiled as if slipping around the false King was very pleasing thing.  
  
"Fine then. Tomorrow. We shall meet at the ruins. You do know where they are do you not?" Quatre agreed looking to the others for confirmation.  
  
Trowa and Duo nodded, Heero was still watching.  
  
With that Wufie and Quatre left, both dreading this tour with the Sheriff. 


	5. chapter 5

Arrows Heart  
  
Author :Sandy Bunny  
  
Pairings: 3x4, 1x2, 5xM, various others perhaps.  
  
Summary: AU, Quatre's Uncle, Treiz, Is a tyrant who is ruining the Kingdom, as he rules in place of the rightful king. Quatre's father is sick and dying, and Quatre is under the age of which he could rule. so what dose he do? And who will help him? and who is the band of thieves in the woods?  
  
Authors notes: Based somewhat on robin hood. Changed slightly.. got cuter guys in it (OK the guy that played robin hood was very hot..but never as cute as my gwing guys). Um im not sure if anyone would consider it plagiarism since I haven't seen one like it..iv seen similar.. different pairings..differnt set up and so on. Hope you all enjoy it. Love reviews and helpful critizim.hopefully kept this IC for the most part..being it au means they have to be a tad different...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Meaning guys being with other guys. no lemons, maybe a little lime, If you do not like the thought of a guy loving another guy..get away from me and my story please. we like gay gwing boys...(though if they were real i prefer them straight and with me....no offense to my love of course...)  
"..."speaking  
/.../ direct thoughts (meaning they are acutely talking to themselves and not just remembering or going over something in their head)  
  
More Notes: Sorry for the Delay. i had a major case of writers block. so please forgive me and i will try and be quicker about my chapter. as it is i forbid myself to work on any other story i have until this is finished. see?  
p.s. if i got dermil wrong or something let me know kk?  
  
Chapter 5.  
Duke Dermil smiled as he saw the golden haired prince walk toward them. He had seen the Prince at many palace gatherings and each time had longed to get the boy alone. King Treiz had promised Quatre's hand to him in return for his faithful service, willing or not. Dermil knew what the King wanted, an eye on Prince Quatre, he wasn't sure if the Prince fully believed that his uncle wasn't behind the poising of his father and wanted to keep the Prince busy and out of the way to make sure he didn't stumble upon anything to early.  
  
"Sheriff Dermil. Where shall we start out tour?" Asked Prince Quatre, Looking up at him with a look of slight boredom and little interest.  
  
"Why where ever you like your Highness. Shall we go by foot or carriage?.. or horseback even?" Dermil smiled again bowing slightly to the prince.  
  
"Let us go by carriage so that I'm not stopped and jostled along the way," the prince said airily.  
  
"Why of course your highness" Dermil went to signal his carriage but was stopped by the princes advisor.   
  
"We shall take Prince Quatre's carriage, it has already been checked and has His guards with it." The Advisor spoke with a voice that showed he trusted neither the sheriff or his men.  
  
This could prove a problem. If the princes advisor, advised him so the Prince would not listen to himself or the King.  
  
"Of course Lord Advisor. It is no wonder his Highness has chosen you as his Advisor." He bowed again to the young oriental man with a smile and motioned his men over anyway. "But I must insist that some of our men accompany us to insure the prince's protection."  
  
Quatre looked over at him then, and he stared into those eyes once again thrilled about the deal him and his king had come to, "Are you saying that these lands are unsafe Sheriff Dermil? Have your men not been protecting the lands as they should be?" He turned then accepting his guards help into his carriage and taking a seat, the advisor sitting next to him.  
  
For a moment he was caught, unsure how to answer before he smiled again and followed the two into the carriage sitting across from them. "Of course not your Highness. But we have been having trouble with outlaws lately. I'm sure you've heard the rumors from the local's about a band of thieves who have been stealing from them all and causing problems for the hard working men and women of your care."  
  
He nodded and smiled sweetly at the sheriff. "Iv heard many versions of it. And wish I knew the truth behind it. Perhaps, my good sheriff. You could tell me what you know of these thieves who manage to get away everytime without a trace?"  
  
Dermil leaned forward then and smiled. "Of course your highness. It would be my pleasure. As you see at first they stole only from those passing through the woods, workers, farmers with goods, tradesmen, and nobles of assorted ranks. But then they moved onto more. Not only do they steal from the woods but now have been known to enter towns and rob the people at their homes. They are a most fearsome bunch.   
What little we do know is from the basic descriptions some survivors were able to give. There is one with a braid that could be male or female who claims to be a God of Death. And carries a syth. A most fearsome character.  
His partner has the fighting style of some of my best trained guardsmen. It is most unsettling to see our own technique used against us.   
The last..we presume he is the leader of this little band. Has but one eye from what we see and can disappear and reappear as if by magic. surely he has a deal with a pagan God for such an ability. They are brutal and kill without mercy. When we have them locked up your lands shall be much safer."  
  
"And why have you not caught them yet? Are your men that under trained Sheriff?" The advisor looked at him smugly.  
  
"We have not had the ability to trap them. They manage to escape each time as if they know our plans. And we never know when they shall hit next. It is quiet a problem. But my men and I are working on it constantly."  
  
The prince turned his gaze to the window of the carriage."I think. I've tired myself out for the day. And wish to see my father before I rest."  
  
"But your highness.." Dermil protested. "We have not toured the town as we should have..."  
  
"Enough," The advisor glared "his Highness is tired. And should rest. We will grant you a chance to give him a tour another time." He signaled the carriage to stop and waited for the sheriff to leave.  
  
"Please forgive me Sheriff Dermil. I am quiet tired. I shall see your town another time I promise Thank you for the delightful conversation though. It intrigues me greatly. And good luck at capturing these awful outlaws."  
  
Knowing a dismissal when heard Dermil stepped out of the carriage and bowed to the prince and his advisor. "Have a good day your highness."  
  
Prince Quatre nodded before the carriage moved riding off down the lane.  
  
/And soon young prince I shall be the one giving orders to you/He smiled and turned to his men. "What are you standing around for. Work on finding those outlaws!" 


	6. chapter 6

Pairings: 3x4, 1x2, 5xM, various others perhaps.  
  
Summary: AU, Quatre's Uncle, Treiz, Is a tyrant who is ruining the Kingdom, as he rules in place of the rightful king. Quatre's father is sick and dying, and Quatre is under the age of which he could rule. so what dose he do? And who will help him? and who is the band of thieves in the woods?  
  
Authors notes: Based somewhat on robin hood. Changed slightly.. got cuter guys in it (OK the guy that played robin hood was very hot..but never as cute as my gwing guys). Um im not sure if anyone would consider it plagiarism since I haven't seen one like it..iv seen similar.. different pairings..differnt set up and so on. Hope you all enjoy it. Love reviews and helpful critizim.hopefully kept this IC for the most part..being it au means they have to be a tad different...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Meaning guys being with other guys. no lemons, maybe a little lime, If you do not like the thought of a guy loving another guy..get away from me and my story please. we like gay gwing boys...(though if they were real i prefer them straight and with me....no offense to my love of course...)  
  
"..."speaking  
  
/.../ direct thoughts (meaning they are acutely talking to themselves and not just remembering or going over something in their head)  
  
More notes: Look threats through reviews do work..see new chapter...please dont burn my anime....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Did the young prince say anything about his father or myself while talking with you?" Treiz glanced at Dermil, before going back to watching his nephew and his exotic advisor get ready for their riding lessons.  
  
"No, your highness. Other then wishing us luck in our attempts on catching those bandits. He seems most intrigued by them, but more as a court lady would be in a piece of gossip." Dermil too was watching the two in the yard, though hidden from sight in case one would look up.  
  
"Hm. Im still unsure how much he suspects me. i know his advisor has no trust in me" he smiled at that " though i hope to convince him otherwise soon"  
  
"What would you like me to do your Highness?"  
  
"Next time they visit..dont let them out of your sight..if he ask inform him that I was afraid the bandits might attempt a bigger treasure and you are ordered to keep watch till he leaves."  
  
  
  
"Yes your highness." with that Dermil bowed and left the room through the back way  
  
"Very soon dear nephew I shall have everything I deserve." He smiled again before turning and making his way to his bedchamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So where did you hide this time Wufie?" Quatre asked a bright smile on his face as he listened to his friend rant about the injustice of his uncle.  
  
"Mmbledmbe" Wufie mumbled head bent and to the side as if he was studying his reins and horse very carefully.  
  
"What was that ?"   
  
"I said I hid in the ladies dressing area behind a few of those horrible skirts they insist on wearing."  
  
Quatre had to grip his saddle as he laughed, nearly doubled over.  
  
They were nearing the ruins now. Quatre could not wait to meet the green eyed outlaw again. Wishing he could talk to him about something other then overthrowing his uncle but knowing that is the only reason the outlaw and his friends were speaking to him.  
  
"Its not funny Prince Quatre," a growl from Quatre at that, "Your uncle is a horrible and perverted old man. If he pinches my arse one more time I do not think we will have to worry about him taking your fathers throne any longer!"  
  
They stopped their horses neither seeing the outlaws, so they slipped off them tying them and headed to find a place to rest.  
  
"I heard the maids talking this morning. They and the others find My uncles attempts to get you rather amusing. they place bets everytime they see you guys in the same area together doing another game."  
  
"What?! How dare they! My life is not some game to bet on! Your uncle is ruining my reputation!"  
  
Quatre began laughing again as Wufie ranted and stalked back and forth.   
  
"What is so funny?" a new voice piped up.  
  
Quatre and Wufie looked up to see Duo resting on a tree branch, then glanced to see Heero standing underneath it.   
  
Quatre smiled. "Afternoon, and My uncle's attempts to get Wufie in his bed is what is so funny."  
  
"We could use that." Quatre gasped and turned around to see Trowa sitting near him on the grass.  
  
Catching his breath "You frightened me I never even heard you arrive"  
  
A ghost of a smile "That is the idea after all"  
  
"No, we cannot use that!" Wufie stated finally catching onto what Trowa said. "I will not flirt, smile, be nice, or even communicate with that...that..man anymore then I have to!"  
  
"Do not worry Wufie we wont let the big bad Treiz touch you." Quatre grinned  
  
Wufie mumbled.  
  
So,"Quatre looked at the three. "What was your idea?"  
  
Duo hopped down and sat near him "See we figured it this way we have to catch your uncle doing something to prove he is a bad guy. Other then the taxes..we also need supporters to help over throw him. in other words..we need weapons..food..protection..."  
  
"He is poisoning the rightful king" the three other men looked up at that.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My father is sick from the same thing that killed my mother...My Uncle was around in both cases...and other then Wufie,myself. my uncle, and the royal doctor. No one can see my father."  
  
  
  
"Same doctor that helped your mother?"   
  
"Yes..he replaced the one we had when I was born"  
  
"What happen to your old doctor?"  
  
"Im not sure..what the head maid said was that it was a wrong thing. That miss Po, the one who helped deliver me was framed. They said she was attempting to kill me with something. The maid said Dr.Po would do no such thing that someone set it up that way. But there was no proof otherwise..so they sent her away."  
  
"Dr.Po..Sally?" asked Heero  
  
"Yes I belive that was her proper name"  
  
"She is the doctor of the village. She normally gives free health to those who cant afford it and need it, We will have to attempt to get her to see your father."  
  
"As for the rest. Supporters are easy I know who is on my side in the castle. Most of the guards are. Money another easy thing. Weapons.. ill talk to some of the guards to find out what would not be noticed missing..and give money to pay a blacksmith in town. Protection...of what?"  
  
"Of those in the villages who will not be fighting but can not defend themselves"Duo said.  
  
Wufie looked up at that. "There is no way to just protect them all if they are opened like that..train in secret..tell only those who will not turn traitor. and teach those you can, how to defend...even get that onna to teach the little ones how to hide in case." They all nodded.  
  
  
  
"I will send messages to you should we hear something." Quatre spoke up looking to Trowa.  
  
"How?" Trowa turned to face Quatre.  
  
"by daisy" Quatre smiled.  
  
"um..Daisy?" Duo asked confused at that.  
  
"A homing pigeon my brother-in-law gave me and my sister. So we can keep in touch. Should I need to get a message to you. she will find you..if you keep something on you..that she will know."  
  
"Like what?" Trowa asked this time.  
  
"Well,.." He reached into his pouched and pulled out a silver arrow and handed it to Trowa and then one to Duo."I would give you all one but unfortunately one I was supposed to get back has been missing. I'm hoping they will have a few more made for me soon."  
  
Trowa turned it over reading the inscription. "Heart's Arrow?"  
  
"My sisters idea. that way it would find its way to another part of her heart. Myself. pull off the top if you ever need to put a message in it..Daisy will carry it back to me. My sister thinks both the bird and arrow are enchanted" he smiled. "I think daisy is just smart"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Should we need help or need to talk we will send message."  
  
"I will be awhile before I can get out again. Wufie has more freedom. he can meet you here in two days time to catch up on any basic things we should know."  
  
"good idea." Quatre stood up and held his hand out "Till we meet again" he smiled.  
  
Trowa stood and took the offered hand. Eyes widening at the tingle it sent up his arm and nodded.  
  
Quatre and Wufie returned to their horses and took off.  
  
"Well, it looks like fate." Duo said with a grin.  
  
"Fate?" Trowa asked  
  
"Yeah you getting that arrow and all..and then its owner and you meeting?..Fate"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Duo. a lot of what we stole belong to him"  
  
"Yes,. But that is more then gold. "  
  
Trowa just watched the prince ride off. "It matters not anyway. as soon as this if over. He will be back in the castle like he should and we will be back to helping the father."  
  
Trowa looked at the arrow in his hand with a sad smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to be continued  
  
i know..you want more..and it wasnt that great..but its cause im trying to figure out how to get the next area set up... 


	7. chapter 7

Pairings: 3x4, 1x2, 5xM, various others perhaps.  
  
Summary: AU, Quatre's Uncle, Treiz, Is a tyrant who is ruining the Kingdom, as he rules in place of the rightful king. Quatre's father is sick and dying, and Quatre is under the age of which he could rule. so what dose he do? And who will help him? and who is the band of thieves in the woods?  
  
Authors notes: Based somewhat on robin hood. Changed slightly.. got cuter guys in it (OK the guy that played robin hood was very hot..but never as cute as my gwing guys). Um im not sure if anyone would consider it plagiarism since I haven't seen one like it..iv seen similar.. different pairings..differnt set up and so on. Hope you all enjoy it. Love reviews and helpful critizim.hopefully kept this IC for the most part..being it au means they have to be a tad different...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! Meaning guys being with other guys. no lemons, maybe a little lime, If you do not like the thought of a guy loving another guy..get away from me and my story please. we like gay gwing boys...(though if they were real i prefer them straight and with me....no offense to my love of course...)  
  
"..."speaking  
  
/.../ direct thoughts (meaning they are acutely talking to themselves and not just remembering or going over something in their head)  
  
More notes: Look threats through reviews do work..see new chapter...please dont burn my anime....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*time passage of 2 days*  
  
Wufie sat waiting patiently for whichever of the trio was going to meet him. Wishing they hurry he didn't like leaving Quatre alone in the palace with Dermil and his uncle around.  
  
"Sorry I am late." Wufie looked up to see Trowa standing before him. "It is fine. I just feel uneasy leaving Quatre behind with Dermil skulking around the castle."  
  
"Dermil is there why?"  
  
"There has been several big balls thrown in honor of the marriage of the original king and his wife. Many of Treiz's loyal subjects and ones he wants to impress have been there, that is why Quatre could not leave he had to stay and pretend that he thought his uncle was doing a good job in helping the kingdom and such."  
  
Trowa frowned. "I don't like him being alone with the man either. Any news we should know about?"  
  
Wufie nodded. "Not much. The sherif has a new plan there will be a dummy coach coming down the West path. It will be full of nothing but guards with loaded weapons. Also they are going to start searching homes periodically for traces of you. Should any be found the family will be imprisoned."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Other then the church there is nothing to tie us to the place. We will remove out stuff from their and hide more in the forest now."  
  
"Quatre said that if you moved across the river, more toward the eastern area, that you wont be bothered. There is rumored spirits there. And no known way to cross the river but at the bridge several miles away. He says though his sister and him had found a foot path just under the water..a ridge.. a couple feet wide and a foot under the water. And the spirits the people speak of was her and him. set it up so they wouldn't be bothered in their games. I plan to show you the path, I remember them taking me there when I first arrived."  
  
Trowa nodded and followed Wufie. "How long have you been with his family?"  
  
Wufie gave a faint smile, "Since I was eight years old. I came here for studies. And Quatre and his father asked me to stay and be his advisor. I had to learn about their ways here. but for the most part until I was older I was more of a playmate and a advisor making sure Quatre didn't run to wild."  
  
"Quatre wild?"  
  
Wufie nodded with a small chuckle. "He was a holy terror with manners. After he played a trick on someone he would say sorry. Or if he did not like them he would tell them thank you for the laugh and run off pulling me behind. He never liked his uncle much as I remember. even as a child would stand behind me and act like if he couldn't see his uncle his uncle couldn't see him. His uncle didn't find the game very amusing."  
  
Trowa laughed picturing a smaller version of Quatre running around causing trouble.   
  
They had arrived at the path and Wufie showed him how to find his way across. And then showed him to the young princes hiding grounds.  
  
"We use to play here alot.quatre didn't play much with the other Nobel's children they normally thought him to childish. Or would try to manipulate him."  
  
Trowa nodded before looking up at the sky "We should be getting back. We will move here."  
  
Wufie followed him as he walked back to the river. "This will make meeting at the ruins easier. It is a half way point between the two. We plan to visit the village tomorrow. Quatre plans to donate more money and leave some items with Father Maxwell and that onna. Also we shall give them the next time we should meet." Wufie refused to speak her name.  
  
Trowa hid a smile and nodded."Give Quatre my regaurds. And we shall see you soon."  
  
Wufie climbed on his horse and made his way to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*durning that same time*  
  
"Prince Quatre are you enjoying yourself?" Quatre looked away from the dancers to see Dermil standing beside him. he mentally frowned as he put on his brightest smile.  
  
"I always enjoy a good ball, Dear sheriff. And yourself?"  
  
"I am deeply honored to have been able to attend such a gathering. Have you dance with the young ladies? I'm sure many are wishing to be attended on by you." Dermil said stepping closer to him.  
  
"Yes, I have with many. They are quiet lovely and sweet. Any man will be proud to have one as his wife. If you excuse me Sheriff Dermil I see an old friend I dearly wish to greet," with that he turned and headed toward a group.   
  
As he made his way he couldn't help the sigh. He didn't know what Dermil wanted but the man being so close made is skin crawl. He wished Wufie was here. In truth he wished he was with Wufie instead of here. And in greater truth he wished he was alone with Trowa. A smile crept across his face as he pictured himself alone with the outlaw who had slowly been stealing his heart.  
  
  
  
As the day wore on he began to grow tired. Having danced with nearly every lady talked with the men. been introduced to all those who would later be supporting him. He simply wished for his bed. as he was waiting for a new drink to be brought to him he felt a hand under his elbow and turn to see Dermil standing beside him with an odd look upon his face.  
  
"Prince Quatre. Your uncle has asked me to escort you to another room. He has something important he must speak with you about."  
  
"Which room i shall find my way there"  
  
"your highness. You must be escorted should there be a trouble maker here tonight they would use the hallway when you leave as a good way to be off with you."  
  
Quatre nodded his head and followed.  
  
As they walked down the dimly lit hallway, a chill began to climb up his back. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something was wrong. Dermil opened a door and Quatre walked through Looking around the darkened room for his uncle  
  
"Dermil are you sure..." he was cut off as he turned around. Two thick hands had grabbed his arms and held him as a mouth was pressed painfully adjacent his. he could smell and taste the alcohol on the mans breath.  
  
"Mmohmm!" He tried to yell against the mouth. squirming to get free.   
  
Dermil pulled back and smiled. "Did you like that prince? would you like more?"   
  
Quatre yelled" No get your hands off me!" he tried to get away again. becoming quiet frantic as Dermil gripped him tighter and pulled him against him  
  
  
  
"Your just playing hard to get your highness" he said the name mockingly, " No one can here you. Over the crowd and being far away.." As he said that he rubbed against Quatre.  
  
  
  
Quatre froze for a moment before wiggling enough to bring his knee up against the Sheriff . "argh" the sheriff let go immediately, Quatre grabbed the door and ran quickly back to the party. He stopped just befor entering and took a steady breath and fixed his cloths.   
  
He made his way through the crowed spotting his uncle in a corner with some older gentlemen "Uncle I'm quiet tired. If it would please you. I would like to retire for the evening. The ladies are quiet energetic for me." He smiled a sweet don't you believe me smile  
  
His uncle nodded. "Of course Quatre. We all understand how a lady can tire a man out." The other men laughed as Quatre smiled again and left. As soon from sight he quickly ran to his room and bolted the door, knowing Wufie would come through the passage from his room.  
  
As he waited for Wufie, he changed out of his cloths and using the water in his room scrubbed his skin and face before putting on new cloths. As he was sitting back on his bed he heard the familiar footsteps behind the wall before the tapestry moved and Wufie appeared.  
  
"Quatre what are you doing back from the party so early?" Wufie asked obviously surprised.  
  
"Wufie..something happened." He frowned sitting up and crossing his arms, hands resting on the upper part.   
  
"What? What happened? "Wufie was by his friend immediately sitting down, beside him worry evident on his face.  
  
"Dermil.. told me Treiz wanted to see me and led me away...so I followed..he..he showed me to one of the drawing rooms and when I looked and saw no one there I turned to ask him if he made a mistake...Wufie he grabbed me and kissed me...I couldn't get away no one could hear me..."  
  
A furious scowl appeared on Wufie's face, it turning a dangerous red as he grabbed Quatre. "Did he do anything else? anything at all?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, looking down. "No other then rub against me..i kneed him in the groin and ran...I gained permission to go to bed early and came here and bolted my door.. Wufie i was afraid...i mean..what if i hadn't gotten away. "  
  
Quatre was normaly very strong. Not as weak and frail as others thought. even Wufie knew he was stronger then he looked, but right now he was shaken up badly and was having a hard time holding face.  
  
Wufie moved and embraced him. Quatre tensed not from fear but from shock before he relaxed and gave into the embrace letting Wufie help calm his fears.  
  
"It is ok Quatre. this will all be over soon. The only thing keeping me from running him through is the fact that it would blow our cover and then you truly would be here alone."  
  
Quatre gave a smile and pulled out of his friends grasp. "Thank you Wufie. your a true friend."  
  
"Of course I am.. How many untrue friends would put up with your uncles advances and that awful onna as a partner."  
  
Quatre laughed at that "come on wufie..can you really not like her that much?"  
  
Wufie turned his head. "She has some fine qualities...if she wasn't stubborn, loud mouthed, hot headed, egotistical, and knew her place."  
  
Quatre smiled then" aww I knew you would like her.."  
  
Wufie hmphed and got up moving to Quatre writing desk. "im sending a letter to the others to let them know what went on."  
  
"did they like the new place?"  
  
"Trowa said it would work fine"  
  
Quatre practically beamed at this.   
  
Wufie noticed and smirked "growing quiet attached are we not?  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"You cant not fool me Your Highness. i know what your thinking and your quiet..smitten with leader of the rebels"  
  
Quatre pretend he didn't hear him  
  
"As long as it doesn't cloud your judgment Quatre. there is nothing wrong with it" Quatre gave a small smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to be continued  
  
rember i like reviews cause they tell me how well im doing...if they dont tell me how well im doing i pretend i didnt get them *kidding 


End file.
